


A Space Mission

by Seaturles28



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaturles28/pseuds/Seaturles28
Summary: After the disater of a Mission ten years ago the Katoils Aerospace Station needed a win. Everyone was enthusiastic about the launch of the Azymondias. Nevertheless mission itself is any but normal.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Viren/Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: My Little Astronaut 

Ten Years Ago 

”Look I think I see something.” Rayla said pushing her dad away from the telescope. Her dad chuckled letting the little child through. Rayla saw a small bright light shoot across the night sky.

”It’s a shooting star, ” Rayla declared. ”Meteor: A meteoroid that enters the earth’s atmosphere and vaporizes. Also called a “shooting star.” Rayla read out from a book. 

”Wow, our little girl going to be an astronaut.” Tiadrin said combing her hand through Rayla’s white hair. 

”Just like us.” Lain said proudly 

It was a quiet evening Tidriam and Lain keep point out planet and constellation. 

”Why do you have to leave. ” Rayla whispered.

Her parents looked at each then back at their daughter. 

”Rayla, this is huge opportunity for me and your father.” Tiadrin said softly 

”I know this will be difficult for you but this will be for few months.” Lain reassured her. 

Rayla frown did change. “Will I be staying with Runnan and Ethari.” 

“ Of course.” said Lain. Then he lifted her on his shoulder. 

“Get your hands off my eyes.” Lain laughed. “Never.” Rayla said laughing.

“Come on you two.” Tiadrin called out she had already packed up the telescope and was heading to the car. Lain peeled Rayla hands from his eyes then the two of them raced toward Tiadrin.

A few months later breaking news was broadcasted to every tv. 

”Welcome to Katoils News,” the reporter said, ”Pardon the interruption however tragedy has struck Kaltois. Today the Avizandum a rocket launched to study Mars on a human level has lost all communicatio. Without this the astronaut are hopelessly strand on Mars without a way to return. Now we go to Skor Jansen who is at Katoils Aerospace Station’s mission control. ” 

The tv showed Skor next to a tall man who had dark skin with long black dreadlocks. ”Thank you Andromeda said Skor ”And not am I just here at mission control I am here with the Harrow Brown the head of Katoils Aerospace Station.” ”So, Mr. Brown what would you say to any child who is watching this knowing that their parents are stranded on Mars.” 

Harrow looked down then looked at the camera ”I would tell them not to worry we are doing all we can do to fix this minor problem.” ”Also, ” Harrow added ”I would like to take this opportunity to announce a new project our team is working on a space in which will be fully run by the helpful smartphone app, Aaravos.


	2. The Azymondias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Azymondias is prepare to leave in four days. However that lift off time may change

Present Day

”The Azymondias is the name this shuttle planned to blast off in a four days. The name comes from the name Ozymandias which is mean the king of kings.” said a deep voice from the television. Rayla watched in awe of the massive ship. Then Ethari and Runnan came barging in the room arguing. 

“You can do this!” Ethari said, “This mission is too dangerous and Rayla can’t take losing another person 

“Ethari, first all this mission is not dangerous and Rayla is strong, and even if I do die she’ll still have you,” Runnan argued. 

Rayla got up from her place on the couch and moved to the back of the hotel room. In there she turned on the tv and changed the channel to the one she was watching before. However she could still her there arguing. 

”Aaravos, ” Rayla called out. ”Yes, ” the voice from the television said. ”Turn up the volume.” Rayla said. Aarovos turned the volume up just loud enough to tower over the screaming voices. 

But, the volume wasn't loud enough to block out the loud slamming of the door. Rayla waiting a few minutes then asked “Ethari may I get a dessert from downstairs?”. Ethari didn't look up but he did nod. Rayla grabbed a room key and left.

Downstairs near the pool while the grown-up drank the night away four teenagers hanged out by the pool. 

”Soren aliens don't exist.” said a dark-haired girl with pink tips at the end. 

”Yes they do, Claudia” pouted Soren

”I hate to say it but Claudia is right.” said another girl hitting Claudia over the head with the pool noodle.

”Damn it, Nyx!” Claudia yelled

Nyx laughed and attempted to do it again, but Claudia grabbed the pool noodle. The girls then started a game of tug a war over the pool noodle. 

”Callum, back me up here.” Soren said nudging his arm. Callum looked up from drawing scoffed at Soren then continue to draw. 

Soren shook his head then look passed the glass surrounding then and saw Rayla. ”She will believe me.” Soren thought. 

”Hey guys, ” Soren screamed. Callum snapped out of his drawing and slammed the book shut. Claudia let go of the pool noodle causing Nyx to fall into the pool. 

They all laughed, well except for Nyx she had to claw her way out of the pool then grabbed a towel to dry herself off. ”What it Soren?” Nyx asked grumply as she furiously wiped the towel through her hair. 

”There is someone I want you all to meet.”

While all that was happening Rayla wandered down to the floor level of the hotel. When she arrived the symbol of the star arcanum appeared on the screen. 

”Hello Rayla,” said Aaravos ”May I suggest, judging by your search history you would enjoy the Earthblood Berries or a Sparkle Berry Suprise.” ”Just the usual” Rayla responded. ”As you wish.” said Aaravos as small slice of Moon Berry Suprise appeared in the machine. 

Rayla was about to grab the dessert when she heard quiet tapping. She turned around only to be facing Soren. He motion to Rayla to join him. Rayla shook her head then Soren pushed his hands together mouthing the word please. Rayla sighed then she mouthed the word okay.

“Everyone this is Rayla and......everyone this is Rayla .” Soren said

“The “everyone” has names you know.” Claudia mumbled. 

“Hi I’m Claudia.” Claudia said extended her hand. Rayla didn’t shake it. Claudia retreated her hand awkwardly. 

“That’s Nyx and that’s Callum.” Soren said. “It’s nice to meet all you.” Rayla said. 

“So we need you to solve a debate.” Soren asked. “Not again.” complained Nyx. 

“Do you think aliens exist.” Soren asked. 

Nyx and Claudia shook their head towards Rayla. Say no mouthed Claudia. 

Rayla stroke her chin then looked Soren in the eye and said: “Well there are planet like Kepler-452b which is considered Earth 2.0 because it has Earth-like plants along with other quality similar to Earth. So, I guess it is possible that if there are more planets like Kepler-452b then yes aliens could exist.” 

They all look in shock staring at her with their mouths wide. ”Did I forget to mention that Rayla is practically a genius when it comes to space stuff?” Soren said smugly 

Claudia’s phone pinged ”Come on Soren our Uber is here.” ”Wait where you are going.” asked Nyx. 

”Our dad needs his keycard I accidentally took it.” said Soren he pulled put a keycard with Viren Gilbert's picture on it. 

” Doesn't that the key card lead the ship.” Rayla asked. 

”Yeah it does I thought it was a room key.” Sorens said embarrassed 

Then his face lit up ”We should check it out.” 

”That would be amazing and my followers would love it.” Claudia explained. 

”Hmm, I have never been on a space ship before so count me in.” Nyx said taking the key card. 

Everyone looked at Callum waiting for his answer. ”I will go but I get want to go on the record saying that this is a bad idea.”Callum said. 

The five of them took the Uber to the Katoils Aerospace Station. They race through the station dodging party-goers and other workers finishing loading up the supply. 

They reached the door which Rayla said should lead to the rocket. ”Callum and I will keep watch.” Soren said 

”Key card.” Rayla commanded. Nyx huffed then pulled the keycard out of her bra and handed it to Rayla. Rayla swiped the key card and tried to open the door however the light flashed red and the door remained locked. 

Rayla tried swiping it the other way, but it didn’t work. “Let me try.” Claudia said. Rayla gave her the key card and Claudia began to swipe.

Foot steps could be hear from down the hall. “Someone is coming.” whispered Callum

Claudia rapidly swipe the key card. Up and down the same rejected beep and flash of red light.“Hurry up .” Nyx said. The footsteps were few step from them it was over. 

Then a flash of green light caught everyone attention. The door unlocked the the five teen pushed each other trying to get in. They were safe. In front of them an elevator that seemed to go on forever. All of them board the elevator and it took them up. 

All of them looked down as the ground became further and further away. Once the elevator stopped they all walked on the ramp towards the shuttle. 

Soren turned to handle open the hatch door. Nyx climb in first pushing everyone out the way to make sure of it. 

The Azymondias was way larger then Rayla expected. The top-level the level they enter on was where the crew members would sit and operate checks on the ship's systems. A huge blank screen was also on the level it were Aaravos and mission control would communicate with the team. 

Below them, the second level is where the astronauts could go to other sections of the ship. Soren kept wanted to press the button but Rayla stopped him. Claudia and Callum did a photoshoot around the ship. While Nyx jumped over the railing and fell on to the second level of the space. 

”You could have just used the ladder.” said Callum. ”I know.” Nyx yelled back

”Group picture.” Claudia exclaimed.

Nyx climbed up the ladder and joined the rest of them on the first level. ”Can you take it.” asked Claudia to Rayla. 

Rayla nodded she pointed to the phone towards the group of friends. Rayla snapped a few pictures then gave the phone back to Claudia. 

”Perfect,” Claudia said, ”now let's go.” 

Just as Claudia said those words. The hatch door slammed shut closed.

”Launch sequence initiated.” Aaravos said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter I will try to post tomorrow but I might not able to but it will come soon. :)


	3. Blast Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the teenagers stuck on the space shuttle about to blast off Harrow is doing everything to keep them on the ground. While Rayla is going to do everything to get them to space.

In the Katoils Aerospace Station, the gala was still underway. Sarai had excused herself from the party to call her sons.

”Hi Ezran, are you have at Ellis’s room.” 

”Yeah, we are watching Hungry Games.” 

”Okay, has Callum returned yet.” 

”No he hasn't.” 

”Well I leave you to watch your movies. ”

”Alright, bye Mom.” 

”Bye Ezran.” 

Sarai hung up on Ezran and began to call Callum. The call went start to voicemail. 

She wanted to call again but someone took her hand. ”I am sure he is fine Callum is very responsible.” Sarai smiled and Harrow. ”Now, come on Skor wanted to do an interview.” Sarai groaned and Harrow laughed. 

On their way back to the gala Viren stopped them. “Harrow, Aaravos has started to launch sequence,” Viren said leading them to Mission Control. The alarms were blaring and the word Launch Sequence Initiated was blasted on every screen. 

”Who is on that space crafted Aaravos wouldn't start the Launch sequence unless someone was in there. ” said Sarai going to her station. 

”Viren commence video and audio to Azymondias. Amaya, prepare an attraction team to get whoever on the ship. And I need some to get Opeli.”

“Video and audio to Azymondias are online,” said Viren.

Inside the Azymondias, Claudia and Soren were banging on the door. ”Help, help us please.” They begged. ”No one is coming.” Nyx mumbled ”Nyx is right we need to prepare for the launch.” said Rayla sitting in one of the seats where the actual astronauts would sit. 

The seat reclined to is back then pulled her up to the control panel. ” Aaravos run a full ship diagnostic test.” Rayla called out. 

”Aerojet Rocketdyne fuel level eighty-nine percent. Oxygen level seventy percent. Emergency repair supplies cargo is filled to seventy-five percent.” as Aaravos went on Nyx said,” Rayla this is not the time to play astronaut.” 

”I am not playing I am trying to keep us from either blown up or dying in space.” Rayla said not taking any attention away from the control panel. 

”Okay then carry on.” Nyx said then went over to assist Claudia and Soren banging on the door.

”Stop, whatever you are doing stop.” said voice on the screen. 

Claudia, Soren, and Nyx turned from the door. Callum looked at the screen intently ”Opeli!” he said finally realizing who that was. ”Callum.” Opeli said,” What are doing on the Azymondias.” 

”Well it a very long story but it ends with all of us in here.” Callum said nervously 

Opeli frowned ” There are more of you on the ship.” she said 

”Well there is Claudia and Soren.” Callum said, ”along with Nyx and Rayla.” 

”Rayla, ” Opeli said curiously ”Who is Rayla.” 

“Callum,” Harrow said now appearing on the screen 

”Harrow is that you.” Callum asked. 

”Yes, we are going to get you all out of there Amaya and Janai are on the way with an extraction team.” Harrow said 

”There is no time, ” Rayla said, ” We only have a few more minutes until lift-off.” 

”Look there here.” Soren said looking out the window of the hatch door. 

Five people in hazmat suits walked on the ramp towards the shuttle. 

”Retracing ramp.” Aaravos said. 

They all watched as the ramp retreated into the shuttle strand in the extraction team on the opposite side of the huge gap. 

Mission, control was panicking. Harrow was out of options the extraction team didn't work and Aaravos was beyond their control. 

”Where is Rayla.” said Runnan coming into the area.

”Sorry this isn't a good time for a visitor.” said Opeli directed him out. 

”Let him in.” Harrow said defeated. ”Rayla is on the Azymondias which is lifted off in one minute. ” 

” What she can not go to space she hasn't been trained.” Runnan scowled. 

” I beg to differ, ” said Gren from his station ”She doing a wonderful job she has set in the coordinates in which they are set to launch, she has updated the system based on the diagnostic test and forced Corvus to continue loading the supply at a faster rate. By my calculations, theywill survive the launch and more then enough time we need to bring them back down to Earth.” 

On Azymondias anxiety was rising. Callum and Soren paced while Claudia and Nyx glared at the countdown clock. 

”Mr. Brown.” Claudia called out ”I hate to be rash but there are only thirty seconds left so if you're going to do something I would do it now.

Harrow looked down then start at the camera and said ”There is nothing we can do.” 

”So, we're going to space.” Soren said confused. 

”Yes the five of you are going to space.” Harrow said.

”What.” Callum shrieked his voice cracking. ”We can't go to space. I can't go into space we aren’t properly prepared or trained. And not even mentioning all the things that can go wrong and...” 

“Callum.” Harrow interrupting him. “I need you to calm down, Rayla has flawlessly prepared the shuttle I promise you that you will be safe.” 

”Everyone needs to strap in and prepare to blast off.” Harrow instructed. 

They all did what he said however they ran into a problem. 

”But there are only four seats.” Claudia said. 

”Don’t worry I got you Clauds.” Soren sitting in the seat strapped in and allowed Claudia to sit on his lap. 

”We are all ready.” Rayla reported

Mission Control was bustling with people. All working tirelessly to get this ship into space. ”Alright now we will be cutting off communication for a while so over and out.” Harrow said then instructed Viren to cut off communication. 

”How are their vitals.” Harrow asked Opeli. ”Heart race is a little fast but judging by our circumstances that is normal.” Opeli. 

”The shuttle status?” Harrow asked

”All systems are at full capacity.” Gren announced 

”We are ready for blast off in ten, nine, eight.” Sarai counted down 

Harrow could barely breathe. All his thoughts for the last mission can pouring in. But they were even worse because instead of highly trained astronauts he was sending five teenagers into space.

”Three two, one we have lift off.” Sarai said 

Harrow watched the rocket lifted off it was beautiful. The huge cloud coming from the thruster was his favorite part of the lift-off. 

However, something was off. Harrow watch as the shuttle got brighter and brighter the further it got from the ground. 

”We have a problem.” Gren said. Harrow rushed over to Gren station. Gren showed him the thruster level they were rising faster than the shuttle was moving. 

”BOOM!” 

Everyone’s attention turned to the window. The leftover of the explosion still stained the sky. 

Harrow turned around facing his team. Sarai had one hand over her mouth while a river of tears flowed down her cheeks Viren didn't say any he just got up and left. Ethari placed a hand on Runnan’s shoulder as Runnan eyed the sky trying to figure out what had just happened. 

As Harrow turns towards to window and the cloud of the explosion started to disappear the gravity of the situation hit him and it hit him hard. 

They were all gone. They were all dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it means a ton. I believe I will start post weekly instead of daily. Also Have A Great Thanksgiving.


	4. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter focuses on the aftermath of the explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am little later post this chapter.

”Today is a sad day in Katoils.” Andromeda said her hanging her head. ”As of yesterday, the Azymondias explosion was the death of five teenagers. Soren and Claudia Gilbert Naimi-Selari-Nykantia or Nyx Wikes Callum Miller and Rayla McCay.” Each one of their pictures appeared with the mention of their name. 

”All of the parents of these teens refused to do an interview however we do have camera footage of Harrow Brown after the explosion.” Skor said. 

The clip show on the television people and paparazzi surrounding Harrow as he headed out of the Station. ”Mr. Brown, Mr. Brown may I ask one question.” the reporter entreated. 

Harrow looked Ram then at the camera. Harrow covered the camera with his hand pushing it out of the way. When the camera recovered its focus Harrow was entering his limo and driving away. ”Well I guess he had no comment on the five teens he murdered.” Ram said into the camera.” 

”Why do you torture yourself.” said a voice not on the television. 

”Because I deserve it, Sarai.” Harrow said a beer in his hand. ” I allowed the okay with the launch I didn't do more tests on the rocket, I failed to do all that I could do to get them off the rocket.” 

”I killed your son.” Harrow cried ”I killed Viren’s son along with his daughter I killed Lain and Tiadrin daughter and I couldn't even bring myself to tell Nyx’s mom or father about her.” 

”Stop it, ” Sarai scolded him ”Stop blaming yourself for their death because it's not.” 

Harrow chuckled ”But you don't believe that.” he said, ”You can't look me in the eye and say it wasn't my fault can you.” Harrow finished by look Sarai in her eyes. 

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He looked at her cheek smeared with tears. Sarai looked at him speechless 

Sarai got up to leave and as she left Harrow said ”I appreciate you trying to help but there are just too many deaths on my conscious.” 

Viren was in Mission Control replay the images of the Azymondias explosion. Viren had a notebook out to write down every detail of the explosion. 

”Shouldn’t you be at home?” Gren said. ”I am just writing a detailed report on the explosion.” Viren said returning to his notes. 

Gren didn't ask any further questions about it. He merely went to his desk with a box and began to pack up his things.

”What are you doing.” Viren asked not looking away from his work. ”I am just grabbed my things.” Gren responded.   
”And why are you packing up your things.” Viren asked quickly regretting it. 

”Well the Katoils Aerospace Station is closing.” Green said sadly ”What!, ” Viren yelled outraged. 

”Yeah when the leaders of Xadia heard about the Azymondias explosion and that it was a Katoils Aerospace Station shuttle and even worse than it killed five teens they voted to remove the Katoils Aerospace Station. It was nearly unanimous.” Gren said while packing up his things. 

”Well don't they know we have the leading technology in all of Xadia.” Viren argued   
”That is what I thought and apparently they know it too. They plan to take all this technology and send it to Duren.

Runnan looked at the sky he could still see the bright lights of the explosion. Ethari walked up behind Runnan looking up at the sky as well. ” I think she made it.” said Ethari confidently ”She is strong like you said.” ”Ethari there is no way anyone could have survived it, ” said Runnan ”Rayla is dead I’ve accepted it you should too.” Runnan walked back towards the house. 

”She not the only thing that died.” Ethari thought. 

He was right three things had died. Five teenagers, the Katoils Aerospace Station, and any hope of the survival of those five teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will come soon. 
> 
> Happy Holidays 🎁


	5. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on above, way above?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am posting it so late I have been very with midterms.

“Life support low,” Aarovos said. The five teens floated in a shuttle it was unsure if they were alive. “Gravity turning on,” Aarovos announced. 

The gravity came on and the teens came crashing to the ship floor. Rayla woke up due to the impact. Her hand throbbed in pain. Rayla calmed down pushing the pain down. “Fuck!” screamed someone else woken by the impact as well. 

Rayla got up to see who it was. Nyx laid on the second level of the ship, holding her side. “Keep it down, I was enjoying my nap.” Soren declared from behind Rayla. 

“Callum, Callum please get up.” Claudia cried. Callum hadn't woken up. “I am fine, thanks for asking,” Nyx said sarcastically as she climbed up the ladder ”I didn’t,” Rayla replied.

They all rushed over to Callum. He was knocked out but was wheezing. “Oh my God, Claudia you are bleeding,” Soren said worriedly. 

“I don’t care we need to help Callum,” Claudia said wiping blood on her forehead. “You need to get him to sit up,” Rayla ordered. Claudia followed carefully lifted, Callum. Rayla took over placing one hand around his shoulder the other on his stomach. 

Rayla gently pushed against his stomach, winces could be heard through the wheezing. “He must have hit the rails,” Nyx said. “Callum I need you to breathe.” Rayla cooed. “Breath,” she said again. The wheezing stopped and his breathing returned to normal. His eyes shot open glancing around panicked. 

“Callum, calm down we are safe and alive,” Claudia said gleefully. “Yeah, we are alive,” Soren yelled. 

“So, if this ship is our home shouldn’t we explore it,” Nyx said already climbed down the ladder. 

On the second level, six different doors were leading to different parts of the shuttle. ”This one.” Soren said pointing to a random door. On the other side of the door was a lounge area. There was a table a chair with another blank screen. 

Behind the dining room were four-bedrooms. ”You guys can get your own room and I and Callum will share a room.” said Soren ”We will.” Callum said horrify. “Yep.” Soren declared. 

They each retreated to their room. All the room was the same one bed one desk along with one chair and one blank screen. Rayla was nearly in bed went knocking appeared on her door. 

The doors slid open and Callum stood there. ”Hi Rayla.” he said Rayla chuckled then said, ”You can come in.” Rayla said Callum walked through the sliding doors closed as soon as Callum entered a compartment. 

Callum sat in the chair his hands folded. ”I wanted to thank you, ” he said Rayla looked at him people perplexed. ”I... No we all be dead if you weren't with us.” ”You are so right, ” Rayla said. ”Well now I go back to my room with Soren, who snores and talks in his sleep. ” Callum said sadly. 

”Wait was that whole speech just a bribe to get me to you share a room without the girls so you get your room?” Rayla asked. ”Maybe, did it work.” Callum said.  
”It was until that lasts part. ” Rayla said 

”Alright bye Rayla, ” Callum said while walking away. ”Bye Callum.” Rayla called back. Then she fell asleep. 

Once she woke she headed to the dining room. ”Good morning, Rayla.” Aarovos said as she walked in. “Aarovos, was connection reached with mission control.” Rayla asked, ”No it was not.” Aarovos said, ”Well keep trying.” Rayla called out. 

“Aarovos where is the shuttle blueprint layout,” Rayla asked. One of the drawers lit up and inside were the blueprints. Rayla scanned over them. Until she came upon a blueprint label Sector Four B. “Aarovos what is this sector four B” Rayla asked. “Sector Four B was a secret only for emergency. It is a second and smaller ship.” 

”So the shuttle could used to get home, ” Rayla suggested. 

“Yes you could,” Aarovos said, “However you could have the second shuttle to go to Mars and find your parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for watching. Next time difficult choices will be made and chores will be assigned. Happy Holidays❄️


	6. Chores and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficult choices will be made and chores will be assigned.

One Week Later 

”Meeting in the dining room.” Rayla called banging on the doors of the others.   
After a half-hour of banging on doors, everyone was awake sitting sleepily around the table. 

”Guys we are out of food.” Rayla said calmly. 

”What!” shrieked Callum. 

”Great now we're going to starved death up here.” Claudia said sarcastically. 

“I blame Soren,” Nyx accused. 

“Me, why!” Soren said aggrievedly. 

“You were the one constantly snacking.” Nyx snarled 

“It’s called stress eating, and this is a very stressful time,” Soren argued. 

“We aren’t going to die,” Rayla announced, “We just need to start eating more of the vegetables in the garden.” 

“Wait, there’s a garden?” asked Soren. 

“Yes,” Rayla said annoyed “You lived here for a week and yet you haven’t noticed the garden. So, who going to run the garden.” 

An awkward silence followed Rayla question. She sighed then called out “Aaravos, ” 

”Yes, ” he replied. ”Put the names Callum, Claudia, Nyx, and Soren in a raffle and call out the name pick first.” 

”Soren.” Aaravos said. ”No, ” Soren cried.

”Now that is settled there are other tasks to do like the engine needs to be look at.” Rayla said reading of a clipboard. 

”I’ll do it.” Nyx volunteered. ”Okay, well I was wondering if some else could do.” Rayla worryingly. 

”What don't think I can do it, I have you know back on Earth I practice lived in a garage I can fix up any car, and a shuttle can’t be much different.” Nyx said in defense. 

”Okay fine, umm Callum, ” Rayla said making Callum jump. ”you can draw right, ” Rayla asked. “Yes,” he replied, “So, you have pretty decent handwriting,” Rayla asked suspiciously. “I guess,” Callum replied. 

“Great, you do inventory,” Rayla said tossing him the clipboard and pen. Callum fumbled with them but eventually caught them. 

“And lastly, Claudia you will be cleaning duty.” Rayla decreed. ”What, no way.” Claudia said firmly. ”Come on your job is very important.” said Callum. ”Fine, ” Claudia pouted, ”what do I need to do.”   
”You need to tidy up rooms, cleans the dishing and clothes...” Rayla started but Soren interrupted. ”How is she suppose to wash clothes when the only clothes we have are the ones we are wearing, ” he said

”Claudia you want to show them.” she asked. Everyone turned to look at her but she was gone. She wasn’t missing for long however in her arms were five red jumpsuits. ”I found these a few days ago.” Claudia explained,” I have been working on reducing the size to fit us.” She walked by each person handed them a jumpsuit. 

The jumpsuit was mainly red with the two towers symbol written in gold in the top left corner. Everyone got changed and handed the dirty clothes to Claudia.

”Alright so Soren in the greenhouse, Callum in the storage unit, Claudia in here, and Nyx with me, Capeesh.” Rayla reviewed.

”Wait, which door is the greenhouse? ” Soren consulted stroking his chin. ”The first door on your right.” Rayla responded. ”So is it my right or your right.” Soren asked. There was a short uncomfortable silence until Rayla said   
”Just check both.” ”Smart.” Soren clamored. Afterward, they all nodded and went to their respective stations.

Inside the control centers Rayla meticulously analysis the shuttle record while Nyx impatiently paraded the floor.  
”So the tasks dealing with the engine isn’t hard, ” Rayla said from the panel ”the engine needs fuel, there should big yellow containers that have fuel in them. 

”Alright, now which way to the engine.”  
Nyx embarrassed. ”Last door on your left.”   
Rayla said. ”Thanks, ” Nyx called out.   
”Aaravos, are you there, ” Rayla called out.   
”Yes.” Aaravos said. ”Do any of your systems need to be updated?” Rayla questioned. ”No but I have a small query for you.” Aaravos said, ”Ok ask away.” Rayla said. ”What are going to do with section four B. “ Aaravos asked. “Well it is simple, I am going to Mars to find my parents,” Rayla responded. 

“Oh, are you sure that is the smartest idea,” Aaravos mentioned? ”I know it sounds crazy but I know my parents are alive and they can help us with them back we can put the ship on manual and fly it home ourselves. ” Rayla argued 

”That does sound like a good plan but the probability of your parents strives ten years on supplies meant for six months is nearly impossible. ” Aaravos counter. Before   
Rayla could argue back loud sounds of crashing interrupted her. 

Rayla went to the greenhouse, inside Callum and Soren were trying to lift a pod that embodies plants. ”What did you do.” Rayla yelled. Callum startled paused in pushing the pod back it's the spot. ”It is a very long and complicated story but I could use some help.” Soren said his knees buckling from the weight. 

Callum and Rayla pull the pod on the opposite side of Soren pushing the pod. The light around the pod turned green and they took a breath of relief. ”Now what did you do.” Rayla said narrowing her eyes. 

Then Nyx came in running ”Drop everything we're going home.” she said then ran off. The three of them followed her in the lounge room where Nyx was already dragging Claudia out the door. 

”Nyx, calm down, and explain.” said Claudia pulling her arm out of Nyx’s grip.   
”Okay, fine,” Nyx said leading them in the lounge. ”Look very nice Claudia.” Callum said. 

”Aw, Thank you, you are too kind.” Claudia said, ”Now Nyx what did you find.” 

Nyx cleared her throat and began the story, ”I had just finished my tasks in refueling the engine when I decided to explore. I walked out of the engine room and went through another door. Inside was a bunch of instruction and blueprints but further down was something labeled Section 4 B. I asked Aaravos what it was and he said it's a second shuttle. And I thought we could use it to get home.” 

”Yeah, Ray can put in all the number digits.” said Soren ”You mean coordinates.” said Callum ”Yea.” said Soren ”Rayla what do you say.” asked Nyx. 

Rayla was speechless she hadn’t planned to make her decision this fast. She quickly made a list of pros and cons. ”Rayla, earth to Rayla.” said Soren. ”No, ” said Rayla hastily, ”I am going to use it to find my parents.” ”Your parents, aren't they on Earth.” asked Nyx. 

”No they are not my parents are Lain and Tiadrin McCay. ” ”Who, ” asked Soren.   
”You know they were apart of the Avizandum, the shuttle that went to Mars ten years ago. ” explained Claudia, Wait, you don't think they're still alive do you.” 

”I don't know but what type of daughter would I be if I didn't try.” said Rayla then took off towards the second shuttle.

”Rayla.” they cried out from behind but Rayla wasn't stopping. The shuttle comprises five seats two on each side and one in the front. Rayla sat in the pilot seat and began to type. Her fingers move swiftly over the keys. Although when she attempted to press enter to start the count down two hands grabbed her and pull her out. 

Rayla saw Callum and Claudia rush into the shuttle. ”How do you clear her work.” asked Callum, Claudia shrugged. ”Just hurry.” Nyx said struggling to keep Rayla back. 

”Section 4 B launch in T minus sixty seconds.” Aaravos announced. ”Callum!” Claudia yelled. ”I didn't push any.” Callum yelled back. ”It doesn't matter we need to get out of here.” Soren announced. 

Nyx and Soren let Rayla go and she lunged for the shuttle. However, Callum grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. The doors shut closed. ”Come on we should head back with the others.” Callum said. 

”I can’t, ” said Rayla. Callum groaned ”Why not.” he grumbled turning around. Then he gasped as he saw Rayla’s right hand caught in the door. ”Claudia, Soren Nyx.” Callum yelled chasing after them. 

”What is it Callum?” said Soren. ”Rayla’s hand is caught in the doorway.” Callum said. ”I have an idea but it's a little crazy.” said Claudia ”Well I say try it.” said Nyx.  
”Okay but I need a few things Soren with me and Nyx and Callum comfort her.” Claudia said. 

Claudia and Soren first went to the kitchen. Once there Claudia rummaged through the drawers and found the biggest knife. Claudia then found a blowtorch and began to run when Soren stopped her. ”Why is there a blowtorch in space.” he said a little worried. Claudia shrugged and pushed by him. 

When Claudia and Soren returned Callum and Nyx were struggling to pull the hand free. Soren joins in as Claudia moved the blade of the knife back and forth over the flame of the blowtorch. 

”Claudia what are you doing.” Callum asked. ”I am preparing the knife for amputation.” retorted Claudia. Everyone gasped ”Pull harder.” Rayla commanded. They keep pulling but still, the hand was stuck, and time was running out. 

”Launch in five, four, three, two, one.” Aaravos counted down. The thruster ignited blasting with full power. Rayla screamed and yelled as the ship attempted to leave pull her hand along with it. Claudia got on her knees and with the heated blade she lifted it and at full speed chopped off Rayla hand. 

Blood splattered all over them. ”Good things these suits are red.” said Nyx wiping blood off her hands. ”Let's take her to the infirmary.” said Callum. ”Where is that.” Soren asked panicked. ”First door on the left.” Rayla said.

Soren scooped Rayla and ran toward the infirmary. It must have been for the loss of blood because on the way Rayla passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and that y’all had a Merry Christmas and an even happier New Year 
> 
> Next chapter, Claudia gets suspicious of Aaravos behavior and chooses to investigate. While Rayla deals with the lost of her hand and possibly her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I am just starting so please excuse my mistakes. Any comments or creative criticism is very appreciated. I hope you have a blessed day.


End file.
